A Newfound Short Temper
by kat386
Summary: It's no secret Rosalie doesn't like Jacob. What happens when Renesmee, who has always been a sweet, innocent girl finally let's Rose know how she feels. See the fight behind Renesmee's eyes and follow her to La Push where Jake comforts her. Renesmee is eleven in this story. The relationship between her and Jacob is still very brotherly/sisterly. I just wanted to make that clear.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Fight**

**I have to be honest; I have never really been a fan of Rosalie. Her character just gets under my skin. I especially don't like it how in Breaking Dawn she takes it upon herself to fill in as Renesmee's mother. However, this fanfic is not meant to hate on her. I believe that she would be a motherly figure in her life, but she can obviously be overbearing. It's no secret she doesn't like Jacob. What happens when Renesmee, who has always been a sweet, innocent girl finally let's Rose know how she feels. See the fight behind Renesmee's eyes and follow her to La Push where Jake comforts her. Renesmee is eleven in this story. The relationship between her and Jacob is still very brotherly/sisterly. I just wanted to make that clear. **

I opened my eyes to the sound of my Mom and Dad's... night time activities. I looked down and realized I was still donning the sweat pants and tank top I had worn yesterday and realization hit me as I spied my book strewn on the floor. It was the one "lazy day" that Aunt Alice allowed me every month. The only day that she let me wear clothes for comfort not fashion. I had decided to take advantage to the fullest, grabbing my favorite book and lounging in my bedroom all day.

Jacob came by like he does every day, but he had his monthly patrol so he only stayed for a few hours. I could still smell his scent on my sheets, and I breathed them in deeply. He smelled so good; I don't understand what my family was always griping about. He smelled like autumn and fresh mountain air with a little hint of forest. Aunt Rose was always groaning about how I smelled like "that mangy mutt" but I've learned to ignore her. Speaking of moaning, a girl should not have to listen to her parents having relations in the room over.

I stood up quickly, grabbing a back pack and stuffing some overnight stuff in it. I decided to spend the night at the main house; they definitely wouldn't miss me here. I wrote a quick note and left it on the kitchen counter; I slipped out the door unnoticed.

I took my time walking to the house, enjoying the feel of the cool breeze on my cheeks. When I finally reached the big white building I entered making my way to the living room, where I could hear my family gathered. Aunt Alice was talking to Grandpa animatedly, while Aunt Rose examined her nails. Grandma was focused on a huge book that rested in her lap while Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett played a game of poker over the coffee table.

Grandma was the first to look up, smiling warmly at me, "Nessie, honey, what are you doing over here? You should be in bed."

"I just wanted to stay the night here," I smiled back and waved at Uncle Jasper who had looked up from his cards for the first time.

"Honey, do you have any idea what time it is?" Aunt Rose asked harshly. I knew she didn't mean it, but it still bothered me when she spoke so carelessly.

"No, I didn't really think about it. I just came over," I answered honestly, shrugging my shoulders

"It's nearly four in the morning," Grandma answered, sensing my mood towards Aunt Rose.

"Oh, I had no idea. I crashed at like seven o'clock."

Aunt Rose piped up quickly, "It's probably because that stupid dog had you up late the night before at that bon fire."

"I like going to the bon fires. They're fun," I snapped. "I'm just going up to Daddy's old room."

"Do your parents know you're here?" Grandpa asked speaking for the first time since I entered.

I turned around on the stairs, "I left a note, but believe me, they won't even notice I'm gone."

Uncle Emmett let out a barking laugh the same time Aunt Rosalie jumped up, "I'll help you make the bed. You haven't slept up there in awhile, the bedding needs to be changed."

Aunt Alice shot me a warning look and Uncle Jasper mimicked her. I knew he would know my mood best. I'm sure he could sense the hostility radiating off of me. "Okay," is all I said in response. I love my Aunt Rose, but when she talks bad about Jake or the wolves- but especially Jake- she makes me want to use that half vampire strength to rip her pretty blonde hair out.

I clambered up the steps, secretly reveling in the fact that I knew it drove Aunt Rose crazy. She sighed, but restrained herself from saying anything. We went opposite ways me to Dad's room and Aunt Rose to the linen closet to get a fresh set of sheets.

She threw one end to me and I shook it out snapping it, so I could attempt to get some of the wrinkles out. Suddenly, Aunt Rose dropped the bed covers as if I had discreetly set them on fire. She scrunched up her nose and backed away from me. "Nessie, you stink like that dog," she said it like she was so disgusted and I knew if she said much more I would explode. I had been hiding my feelings from her for so long, they were bound to make their way out soon. Daddy has often encouraged me to tell her to back off. He confided that she acted the same way before Mom got pregnant, and that he couldn't stand it. "Don't you ever think of anyone else? Wouldn't you think you should shower before you come over so you don't smell like you spent the day at the kennel?"

I whipped around, losing all thoughts of restraint that I had before, "You scolding me about being selfish. Oh, that's rich."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked clearly shocked, it was rare that I ever talked back to anyone, especially her.

"You're the most conceited and self-centered person I know!" I yelled. I had started, I sure as hell wasn't going to hold back now.

"Nessie! I can't believe you would say something like that to me. I thought I taught you better," she said, her hand covering her mouth.

"There you go again! You are NOT my mother. You act like you raised me. I have a Mom and Dad that do their job just fine, thank you," I was seething now, and I was just beginning. I hadn't even scratched the surface.

"I didn't know you felt that way," her voice was starting to lose the cutting edge, but that only seemed to add fuel to my fire.

"Of course you didn't. You've never noticed that every time you say something bad about the wolves I get really quiet. When am I ever quiet? Never."

"Wait. This whole little outburst is because of those mongrels and your precious puppy?" she asked attitude returning in full.

"That's what bothers me most. Those little comments that you make. I can't take it anymore. I'm going to lose my mind keeping this all in. I can't do it anymore," I screamed.

"Are you saying our relationship is no more, because it sounds like you're choosing him over me- your family," she said not dropping her guard like a normal person would.

"I'm not choosing sides. Although, if you make me I will choose his," I wasn't yelling anymore, but my voice was still hard and cold. I wasn't showing how much this conversation was actually beating me up on the inside. "I love you, Aunt Rose. I love my entire family, that's a given, but if you make me choose between you and him, I will choose him."

Her whole frame seemed to droop, and I probably sounded like a horrible person, but it didn't make me feel bad. I stormed out of the room, jogging down the stairs. Grandpa was waiting at the end of the stair case, "Renesmee, maybe you should just-"

"I can't stay the night here. I'm going back to the cottage," I said stepping around him. I left in a hurry just going towards the cottage for show.

I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep without him. So I went to the only person I know can make me feel better after anything. Jacob.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: La Push**

**I have to be honest; I have never really been a fan of Rosalie. Her character just gets under my skin. I especially don't like it how in Breaking Dawn she takes it upon herself to fill in as Renesmee's mother. However, this fanfic is not meant to hate on her. I believe that she would be a motherly figure in her life, but she can obviously be overbearing. It's no secret she doesn't like Jacob. What happens when Renesmee, who has always been a sweet, innocent girl finally let's Rose know how she feels. See the fight behind Renesmee's eyes and follow her to La Push where Jake comforts her. Renesmee is eleven in this story. The relationship between her and Jacob is still very brotherly/sisterly. I just wanted to make that clear. **

I ran as quickly as I could. Paranoia quickly set in and I knew as soon as I crossed the treaty line they wouldn't be able to follow me. Once I crossed the border I slowed my pace to a brisk walk. The Black's house wasn't far away and I was there within minutes.

To my immense surprise the light in the living room was on, so I just walked in, like I normally do. Billy was in the kitchen, humming softly to himself. He turned when he heard the door close, smiling widely when he saw me.

"Nessie," he exclaimed. "I thought you would be Charlie."

"Oh, so you're going on a fishing trip. I was wondering why you were up so early in the morning," I answered distractedly.

"You know I could ask you the same thing," he said cheekily.

I leaned against the kitchen counter, "Oh, you know, just thought I should go for an early morning jog."

"Oh, stop being polite and go ahead. He just got back from patrol an hour ago, passed out as soon as he got home, but if he's going to get up for anyone it will be you," he smiled and I was reminded of Jacob so much.

"Thanks, Billy," I said pecking him on the cheek. "Love you."

"I love you too, Nessie," he chuckled.

I walked to Jacob's door and peeked my head in his room. When I saw he was indeed sleeping I let myself in, closing the door after me. I kneeled down by his head grabbing his arm and shaking him gently. He groaned, "Jacob, wake up."

His eyes cracked open at the sound of my voice."Ness, what the hell time is it?"

"4:30," I answered breezily.

"In the morning?" He asked blearily.

"Yes."

"Is everything okay?" He asked, worry coloring his tone.

"Kind of."

"Do your parents know you're here?"

"Nope."

"Does Carlisle?"

"Uh-uh."

"Does anyone?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Your father."

He begrudgingly sat up, "Nessie, honey, please tell me what's going on. I'm grasping for straws here." I sighed and touched his cheek. I projected the whole fight to him, I even let the anger I felt seep through, which I normally left out. His features softened and he hugged me, "Oh, honey. I feel like this is my fault."

"It's not your fault, Jake. She's a horrible woman, I hate her," I said stomping my foot.

"You don't hate her, honey," he said matter-of-factly.

"I know, but I get so tired of her. I can only bite my tongue for so long," I sighed.

"You might hate me in a second, because you need to go back home," he said it like it pained him.

My face fell, "Please don't make me go back. If I go back I'm just going to get yelled at. I want to stay with you."

"Love, they're going to flip when they find out you're gone. You have to go back." I knew Jacob loved me, but I can't hide that that stung. He must've seen the look on my face, "Nessie, I love you more than anything, but I don't want the Cullen men to rip my head off."

I grabbed his hand, holding it to my cheek, "Please, can't I just stay the night with you?" I poked my bottom lip out, something I knew he couldn't resist.

He looked at me for about five seconds before throwing back his covers, allowing me to snuggle in next to him. "You are too good at getting your way." He put his arm on the pillow, letting me lay on it before he curled it towards him, gently kissing my temple.

We lay in the bed for a few minutes before I finally got up the courage to ask, "Do you hate my family?"

He turned his head, "Of course I don't, Nessie. Have I ever done anything to make you think that?"

"No, but think about it, you're a werewolf. Your purpose is to kill vampires. Every fiber in your being tells you it's wrong to be friends with them, yet you are around my family every day," I finished looking at him.

"I'm not going to lie to you, I used to hate them. I hated them with passion, but then you were born. How could I hate somebody that gifted me with you?" He said eyes meeting mine.

It was another few minutes of silence before I spoke up again, "Do you ever regret that you imprinted on me?"

He sat up looking back at me, "No. Never. Not once and I never will. I love you, Nessie. You know that. I hope you have never doubted that I would do anything for you."

"Of course not, Jake. Aunt Rose just hurt my feelings and I don't know how you put up with it," the hurt finally shone through and I burst into tears.

He wrapped me in his arms laying me down on his chest, "I put up with it for you, Nessie. After all this time it honestly doesn't get to me anymore."

"Well," I sniffled. "It gets to me."

He chuckled, "I can see that."

That's how we stayed for hours. I cried all over his shirt while he rubbed my back soothingly. I honestly don't even know how it got to this point. I had just been holding in all my anger for so long, it just came out. Regret flashed through me as I thought about how much trouble I was going to be in when I got home, but it didn't make me feel bad enough to want to take back what I had said. I would stand up to anyone for Jacob.

Eventually, I don't know how long I had been crying or what time it was, but the tears stopped and I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes, quickly falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Newfound Short Temper: Going Back Home**

**Okay, so I know the summary says that it is Nessie's POV, but I wanted this chapter to be Jacob's. Enjoy!**

**-Kat386**

After hours of comforting Nessie, she finally fell asleep. I passed out as soon as I heard the even breaths that meant sleep had taken her. I had to run patrol last night and had gotten home extra late because Quil- who normally runs patrol with Leah, Embry and I- decided to go visit Claire without letting anyone know. This meant I had to run his and my patrol.

When I had gotten home I had crashed, not even bothering to eat. That was huge considering it was my ritual to eat a whole pot of pasta after patrol. It was just about the only thing I could cook.

When I felt someone shaking me I wanted to tell them to take a hike, but my sleep addled brain only allowed a groan to escape. Then I heard Nessie's voice. My ears were so much more in tune with her soft voice than any other sound. My eyes had snapped open the moment she spoke my name.

My initial reaction to the fight was anger. I wanted to go down and give Rosalie a piece of my mind. But I knew Nessie needed me. I was wondering why she was being so calm. Then she started crying. A piece of my heart tore out with every tear that was shed. At that point I wasn't sure if she was crying out of frustration, or anger. It doesn't matter either way. Tears are tears and my little girl was crying them.

I had taken her in my arms cuddling her close and rubbing her back like I had done countless times. The tears stopped, they stopped pretty abruptly if I was being honest. She must've just been cried out because after that she had just leaned back and closed her eyes.

I had woken up to the phone ringing. The only thing that could have possibly pulled me out of that bed with Nessie was the fact that I was pretty positive it was the Cullen's. I carefully navigated my way out of the bed, trying my best not to shake the still sleeping figure of Nessie.

I took my time walking to the kitchen picking up the phone and putting it to my ear. "She's here and she's fine," I croaked.

"Oh, thank god," it was Bella. "I mean, I just figured she would be there but I just wanted to make sure."

"Don't worry. She's sleeping," I failed to mention the fact that the reason she was still sleeping was because she was up half the night bawling her eyes out.

"Well, wake her up. Will you bring her home?" Now that she knew for sure Nessie was okay, she had lost the motherly tone, and I could now tell they were beyond pissed.

"Yeah, I'll have her over in a few minutes," I hung up the phone, not bothering to say goodbye.

I walked back to my room, dreading this entire day. I knew there was about to be drama. "Nessie," I whispered. "Your Mom called, I have to take you back home now." She moaned, but rolled towards me. "Come on. You gotta get up." She made no attempt to get out of my bed, so I scooped her up in my arms, holding her close to my body. She nuzzled her face into my chest, sighing deeply.

I placed her in the rabbit and walked to the driver's side. It was only a few minutes until we reached the main house, even though I sensed everyone was in there I took her back to the cottage. I wanted to get her into her own bed.

When we reached the cottage I took her in my arms again, and walked silently to her bedroom. I tucked her under the light blue covers, kissing her forehead. I heard the door open downstairs and a shuffling of feet before the door closed again.

I slipped out of her room gently closing the door behind me. When I entered the living room I was met with the sight of Edward, Bells, Blondie and Emmett.

Bella was the first to speak. She didn't get mad very often, so when her voice was cold and hard it was kind of a shock, "She needs to wake up. She got enough sleep at your house."

I was on the defensive now, "Actually she was up all night crying. She only got like an hour of sleep." I was looking at Bella, but I was directing it towards Barbie, who I could see out of the corner of my eye cringed.

Edwards face immediately softened. Nessie was a daddy's girl, so I'm sure he felt horrible hearing that. "Why don't we just wait until she wakes up to deal with this? She needs her rest," he spoke up defending his daughter.

Despite Edward's words anger flared up in me, "How did you not even notice your only daughter was missing?"

Bella rolled her eyes, "She left a note saying she was going to the main house."

"When her and Rose got in a fight she stormed out and told us she was coming back to the cottage," Emmett said. He and Edward seemed to be the only ones that really weren't mad at all.

"I just don't understand how you didn't hear her. You're a vampire. Maybe you should take a break from jumping each other's bones and actually show your daughter some respect. Do you know how many times she's come to me horrified because she can hear you two getting it on in the next room over," I was trying to keep my voice down so she wouldn't hear us arguing.

"This isn't about me or Edward. This is about the fact that she disrespected her Aunt. She has no right to talk to adults like that, and then to top it off she runs off to you," she was raising her voice, and I could hear Nessie stirring in her bedroom.

"You're acting like she went out drinking and smoking with a bunch of friends-" she cut me off before I could finish.

"Well, it wouldn't surprise me," her eyes widened. I knew she didn't mean it but that was too far. "Nessie, honey, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it."

At first I thought she was crazy because I thought she was talking to me, but then I saw her eyes focus on something behind me. I turned around, scared that my suspicions were right. Of course though, they were. Nessie was standing in the door way, mouth hanging open, tears beginning to form. "Is that really what you think?"

Bella vigorously shook her head starting towards her. "Of course not, Renesmee. I was caught up in the moment. I was angry, you know I don't think that," she tried to reach out towards her, but Nessie jerked away.

She ran towards me hugging me around the waist. The look on Bella's face told me she was stung by Nessie choosing me over her. Seriously though, can anyone blame her after that_? She would have come to me even if it wasn't Bella that said that_, I couldn't help but think. I wrapped my arms around her as she sobbed into me. _I'll talk to her, _I mouthed to Bella.

She- reluctantly – left and everyone followed. I stood there with Nessie for a few more minutes before she finally calmed down enough to talk. "I h-h-hate her. I hate this whole stupid family," she scrubbed her eyes.

"You love them," I insisted.

"Not when they talk like that I don't. I can't believe she would say something like that."

"Nessie, you love her and she loves you. She was just angry and it slipped out. Haven't you ever said anything you felt bad about? Oh like, I don't know, last night," I said, tickling her stomach.

She giggled but the happiness soon wore off and she became serious, "I should probably talk to them, shouldn't I?"

"I think that would be a good idea," I smiled kissing her on the forehead. "Good luck."

"Hey, Jake," she said and I turned around just as I reached the door. "Will you please stick close, just in case I need you?"

"Where else do I have to go?" I said and she smiled. "Just say the word and I'll be here."

"Thanks, Jacob."

"No problem, Renesmee."


	4. Chapter 4

**A Newfound Short Temper: Girl Talk**

**I'm going to do one more chapter after this, but I'll be away all next week, so I'm not sure when my next update will be. Thanks for understanding.**

**-Kat386**

I watched wearily as Jacob left the house, only to find that Mom and Aunt Rose had taken his place. Great, now we were going to have some girl talk. I lived in a world full of testosterone. You're talking to a girl who goes to Jacob- her best friend who also happens to be a grown man- for everything. I even went to him when I got my period for the first time. Things like this just made me uncomfortable.

"Hi, Renesmee," Aunt Rose said cautiously taking a seat on the side of me. "I think the three of us need to talk."

"Ya think?" I retorted.

"Nessie," Mom said warningly. "Watch what you say." I turned to her giving her a death glare. I can't believe she was actually saying that to me right now. If she could blush I think she would. "Honey, I'm so sorry. I just got so worked up. I don't think that of course. I trust you. I have faith that you wouldn't do anything stupid."

I nodded my head, but didn't say anything. Rose took the hint and continued, "I think we all have something to apologize for. I never realized how much the comments I make bother you. When Jacob said that you cried all night I felt horrible. Please, next time I say something wrong, just let me know."

I composed my thoughts, and it was several minutes before I finally started speaking "Aunt Rose is right. We all do have something to apologize for." I turned towards her, "I'm sorry. I never should have spoken to you like that. I had just been holding in all those bitter feelings, and that's obviously not good. You know me. I'm not disrespectful like that. I have never spoken to anyone like I spoke to you last night, and I cannot express how much I regret that. On the other hand, the things you say genuinely bother me. I tried to stay calm, but that didn't work. I love Jake and the pack, you have to understand that. My love for my werewolf family doesn't take away from my love for my vampire family. I hope you can forgive me." She nodded her head.

I turned towards my Mom, "Obviously I can understand that you were angry, and that you said some things that you wouldn't have said under normal circumstances. I've done that before... I did that last night. I believe you don't mean it, and that you don't think it's true, but that doesn't mean it hurts any less."

"Can you forgive me?" Mom and Aunt Rose said in unison, earning a giggle from me.

"Only if you can forgive me for acting like a spoiled brat."

"Of course we forgive you," Mom said pulling me in for a hug.

Aunt Rose was next kissing me on the cheek, "I really am sorry."

"I get it, I get it. We are all sorry," I pulled them both in for a group hug, and I felt a rush of gratitude run through me as I hugged these amazing, independent and strong women that I was so lucky to have in my life. "I love you guys."

"We love you too, honey," Aunt Rose whispered in my ear. "Never forget that."


	5. Chapter 5

**A Newfound Short Temper: And Then They Slept**

**I tried really hard to get this last chapter up before I left. I hope you enjoy.**

**-Kat386**

I jumped up from the hug. I was proud, that definitely wasn't as awkward as I originally thought. "I'm going to go find, Jacob."

"Yeah, I think we're going to go back to the main house," Aunt Rose said pulling Mom up with her.

I knew they couldn't wait to get back to their husbands. "Okay, I'll come over later." They gracefully walked out the backdoor. I sighed and took my time walking to the back door, the little sleep I got was starting to catch up with me. I hope Aunt Alice will make an exception just this once. I know I just had my lazy day yesterday, but I'm so drained. Physically and emotionally.

I stepped out into the garden and looked around. I would imagine Jake didn't go far. How long did he think it would take? Although, he does have two sisters. He knows how much we like to talk. Especially when we get together. That part I didn't mind. The gossip.

I was still on the little stoop when I heard a very familiar sound. I turned to my right, chuckling to myself. Jacob was leaning against the side of the house, his legs out in front of him, head on the wall, mouth hanging open in mid-snore. I felt guilty right away though. I remembered Billy's words early that morning, 'He just got home from patrol an hour ago.' Then I had woken him, and he had been up with me for hours while I cried like a baby.

I crouched down by his side, touching his cheek with my fingertips, "Jake." He turned his head towards my voice. "Jacob."

His eyes opened quickly and they soon lit up with recognition of the situation. "How did it go?"

"It was fine. Everything is fine," I said through a yawn.

"That's good," he said mimicking my yawn. He was still half asleep, and his eyes were about to close again.

I grabbed his arm, pulling his enormous weight up. "You can't sleep like that. It can't be very comfortable."

"S'not," he mumbled. I pulled him inside and placed him on the couch. He kicked off his shoes and stretched out, pulling me on top of him so that I was tucked between his warm body and the couch. It wasn't out of the ordinary for us to lie like this, and I snuggled closer letting the exhaustion fully take over. "I'm glad everything's okay with your family."

"Me too," I whispered. I knew he was on the verge of sleep, and I wasn't sure if he would even remember this conversation, but I had to say it. "Thanks for taking care of me, Jake. I really appreciate it."

He responded quicker than I expected, "You know I would do anything for you, Nessie."

"I know that's why I went to you. You know it goes both ways right? You know I would do anything for you?" I whispered frantically.

"I know, honey," he said slowly, and I could tell he was fighting off sleep for me.

"Sorry for keeping you up last night," I apologized.

"I'm sorry that you were upset last night. Don't apologize."

"Love you, Jake.

"Love you too, Ness."

_**Fin.**_


End file.
